The overall objective of this project is to develop innovative microwave devices and systems for clinical microwave hyperthermia for cancer therapy. Both external and internal radiators suitable for superficial and deep tissue hyperthermia at various anatomical sites are developed. At the third year, emphasis will be placed on a computer controlled thermal therapy system capable of driving various applicators that have been designed (brain probe, esophagus probe and other applicators). The construction of phased and non-phased array applicator will also be initiated.